I Said No
by KC1327
Summary: The boys of Wonderland really do no understand the term "No." Luckily you're here to help them out. Although sometimes you can't help but feel like maybe, just maybe, they wish you wouldn't have followed Alice down the rabbit hole. But that's what best friends do.
1. Chapter 1

"Um, Ace?" Said Knight turns to glance at you over his shoulder, the sunlight glinting off the steel of his sword.

"Yes (name)?" A smile stretches across his lips as he steps over a log, offering a hand to assist you.

You shake your head, hoisting yourself atop the molding wood before leaping over the other side. Ace smirks, retracting his hand while watching you with amused eyes.

"We're lost aren't we?" The Knight of Hearts throws his head back in laughter as he continues on his little detour.

A leather-clad arm was slung around your shoulders as he led you through the dense forest. The occasional sound of birds chirping or a small animal would skitter out in front of the two of you. "Hardly my dear! We're just taking a short cut!"

You can't help but roll your eyes, attempting to shrug the estranged man's arm off.

"Ace we've passed that same tree four times now. We're lost. You should really let me lead." A deep chuckle and Ace was making another random turn….directly into a tree. The young man let out a quiet groan, rubbing a hand across the blood dotting his forehead.

"Now I don't ever remember there being a tree here…." You sigh, grasping small piece of cloth in your hand while turning the Knight to face you.

"Because you're lost. And I'm lost. And we both need to get back to the castle before the next time turn. Now hold still." You press the cloth to his head, nimble fingers pressing the cloth against the gentle flow.

"We'll get there eventually my dear!" You roll your eyes for what must be the twentieth time this trip.

"Yes, we will. Because I'm going to lead. Now let's go. I'm late for tea with Alice and Vivaldi."

No more than a few minutes have passed when his voice pips from behind you.

"You should really take this shortcut I –"

"**So** not happening Ace."


	2. Chapter 2

"Peter, could you maybe not do that here?" You shove the white rabbit away as Alice and yourself continue to plan for the Valentine's Day ball. Apparently, holidays were different here. They didn't celebrate a day solely devoted to the one you loved, and apparently ones so surrounded by hearts and little people in diapers that shot you with magic love arrows was considered odd, even for Wonderland.

"Oh but this is perfect! Alice why didn't you tell me that there was a day devoted completely to you! It is the most genius idea since-"

"Peter," Alice sighs as you both share a look. "This isn't a day devoted to _me_; it's devoted to the person or people you love. So it could be family or lovers-"

"Or friends!" You chime, eyes trained on the project at hand.

"Yes," Alice smiles at you. "Or even friends."

You nod, grinning as you continue your work. "That's why we want to invite _everyone._ Blood, Elliot, the twins, Julius, Nightmare, Gray, Pierce, Ace and Vivaldi of course, Boris, Gowland, and even Joker!" As usual, Peter brushes you aside while bombarding love-related questions onto Alice.

It didn't bother you so much anymore, not when you had a secret weapon…

"ACHOO!" You fake sneezed loudly, turning so that you are facing the germaphobic white rabbit.

"ACK! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" Peter is now visibly shaking, a mixture of disgust and resentment on etched on his features.

You smile innocently, making the final touches to your project.

"If you thought that was bad, you're really going to hate this." The words hadn't even fully left your lips before you're thrusting a large paper heart over his head to dangle around his neck.

"YOU SIMPLETON! WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING OF THAT SORT!?" You shrug, turning to begin cutting out another heart.

"Why would I not? NOW EITHER SIT DOWN OR LEAVE BECAUSE I CAN'T CONCENTRATE WITH YOUR POOR RHYMES ABOUT LOVE!" You flail your arms wildly at the rabbit. With a huff of indignant defeat, the rabbit plops down in a seat next to Alice as the two of you continue to cut out paper hearts, streamers, and name cards.

"May I at least take this off of my neck?" The rabbit asks, pointing at red construction paper still held snugly above his collar.

You look up from your new paper heart in the making, "After I went through all that trouble to get it on there? I don't think so." Pleading eyes turn to Alice, who easily ignores them before he turns back to you.

"What's the point of me-"

"Because I said so."

"This is ridiculous I shouldn't-"

"Too bad."

"Alice would you-"

"No she won't."

"Can I at least finish-"

"Seriously Peter, **no**."

"This isn't fair!" Peter shouted, glowering at you. Before huffing and turning to sulk in his seat. He sits there for a moment before a red piece of construction paper hits him on the nose.

"Suck it up and help us make these paper hearts."


	3. Chapter 3

"Dee? Dum? What….are you two doing?" Your head is cocked to the side as you observe the twins who, not surprisingly, are once again slacking from the posts to wander the halls of the Hatter Mansion. You were here solely for delivery purposes, having decided to start your own neutral business here in Wonderland. Hey, Alice and yourself needed money too. Though you were really the only one who handled any of the business stuff, seeing as she just didn't understand it at all. You honestly had no interest in meeting Blood after what he did to Julius. In fact, your initial plan had been to deliver the small paper wrapped package to Elliot before heading abruptly back the way you came.

The only problem was now you couldn't find the stupid hare.

Thus the reason you stood in the center of dining hall, package still in hand, watching as Dee and Dum chased a hapless servant with axes drawn.

"Playing! You want to play with us too?" Dee shouted to you, back tracking his steps to attempt to trap the servant between himself and his brother.

"Uh…" You scratched the back of your head nervously. Did you really want to play with them and their "toys"? Upon seeing the servant become cornered by the gate guards however, you couldn't stop yourself from blurting the words "OKAY OKAY LETS PLAY A GAME!"

Both boys stopped mid psychopathic murdering spree to rush toward you with arms outstretched and happy shouts emanating through the now almost empty hall. Two sets of arms hugged you around your midsection before pulling away to stare at you with expectant eyes.

"So what should-" Dee began.

"We play?" Dum finished.

Your free hand found its way to your pocket where you proceeded to hook your thumb inside.

"Lets….uh….we could play…..OH! Let's play a hide and seek game!" Both boys tilted their heads cutely, whether they realized it or not was a mystery to you.

"So who would hide first? You Oneesan?" Dum was grabbing unusually demandingly at a string hanging from your jacket.

"No-"

"So what happens when we find you Oneesan? Do we get to keep you here with us instead of at the stupid Clock Tower?"

"The person who's gonna hide first is already hiding. And the Clock Tower is not stupid. It's clocky." You fold your arms across your chest, cradling the package in one hand.

Dee tugged almost violently on the hem of your shirt. "Who's hiding!?"

"Blood and Elliot. They're on a team. And we're on a team. So if we can't find them before the next time turn they win, but if we do we win. Get it?" Both boys nodded eagerly before each grasped onto one of your wrists before jerking you out of the hall and down another long corridor.

"We know exactly where they're hiding!" Both twins shouted happily. After a few moments you cease to recognize anything at all in this particular hall. Strange…

The twins have dragged you through a door without your even realizing it.

You're standing in the bathing room; the large porcelain tub is filled with shimmering water.

Elliot and Blood are sitting, the former with eyes wide and spluttering dramatically while the latter barely cracks open an eye at your sudden entrance.

"YOU DUMB BRATS WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING DRAGGING HER IN HERE WHILE WE'RE BATHING!?"

"Shut it stupid rabbit (Y/n)-chan said we were playing a game and had to find you!" Dee wailed, clutching more tightly to your wrist.

"Just because you're a newbie hare that sucks at hiding doesn't mean you can get angry at us!" Dum chimed in. You stood, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. You twitch. Bad time to have those images going through your mind. A deep chuckle forced you to shake the thoughts away.

"Well little lady, you found us." Blood's voice rose to your ears, making your face heat up as his lips twitched into a smirk.

A moment later the package was bouncing from the Mafioso's head and landing in the sudsy water.

"NEXT TIME COME PICK UP YOUR OWN PORN BLOOD!" And just like that, the four boys were left alone.

"You scared Oneechan away idiot rabbit!"

"IT WASN'T ME IT WAS THE PORN!" By this time the servant from before was sincerely wishing Dee and Dum would have at least incapacitated him, thus saving him from the curiosity now engrained in his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

"Eh, Boris? What are you doing here?" It was just your luck that, as you leaving the Castle of Hearts through the maze, that you would run into the Amusement Park Cheshire. The sly feline like man smirked at you from where he sat atop one of the hedges, twirling his boa between his finger tips.

"Well (Y/n)," he purred out, his tail swishing side to side. "I was tired of listening to the old man and that damn awful racket he calls music. So I took a walk." Boris's voice sounded melodic as he climbed down from his perch.

You shake your head as you turn away, carrying a package meant for the Clock Tower in your arms. "That's nice Boris, but you should really get out of here before Ace, Peter, or a castle guard catches you." As you make your way through an archway, two hands come to rest on your shoulders and the scent of autumn leaves and cinnamon washes over you. It isn't unpleasant at all.

"Where are _you_ going?" (E/c) irises glance over your shoulder, meeting his golden gaze.

"I have a delivery for Julius, I think it's a new book or something…" His finger trails across your shoulders as he struts to the stand before you.

His eyes dance with a mischievous light as he runs his hand across the paper-wrapped package. "We should open it!" You swallow down the lump forming in your throat as you avert your gaze to the petite leaves of the plant-made archway.

"No Boris, no opening the package. I don't get paid if the package is open." Quickly, you smack his hand away from the book and hasten your way through the remainder of the maze.

"Oh, come on (Y/n)!" His voice purred in your ear as he rushed up behind you, clasping his hands together in front of his exposed bellybutton. "Don't you wanna know what that hermit could show an interest in besides clocks?" You close your eyes, hand squeezing the bridge of your nose as wind wiped your (h/c) around.

Boris's arms closed around your shoulders, his head finding a place to relax on your black and white plaid hat. "Boris I have to-"

Several shouts sounded through the maze behind the two of you, the sound of several pairs of boots throwing up dust and rocks as guards rushed forward.

"Opps, guess we better be going hmm?" You don't have a chance to question as to why _you_ had to leave as the Cheshire Cat was sweeping you from your feet and leaping through the forest.

"Boris….please…put…oh my gosh YOU NEARLY HIT A TREE!" Your words were broken from laughter, your breathing coming in short gasps until the feline boy leapt nearly crashed into a log.

"Why would I put you down where you could be hurt?"

"Because I need to go!"

"I could go with you!"

"No Boris."

"But (Y/n)-"

"You almost caused me to rip open a package, die by a tree, and nearly seduced me. Go home."

"Seduced you?" His eyebrows rose as his lips twitched into a smirk. You spluttered for a moment, wriggling out of his grip.

"Yes. Seduced me. Now go home before I get the squirt gun."


End file.
